


【擎蜂】拥吻你是他的欲望

by LiziB



Category: The Transformers
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiziB/pseuds/LiziB





	【擎蜂】拥吻你是他的欲望

当晚  
擎天柱在床上休息，感觉到忽然有一个人出现，瞬间，升起面罩，切出长刀。但是看到从传送门里走出一个“自己”，不由得还是大吃一惊。  
“别这样，我就是你，杀了我对你没有任何好处。”那个人一边说着，一边轻车熟路的拿起了旁边的酒杯，喝了一口酒。“你来干什么？”“我只不过来玩几天，我们还会走的，现在，请你去那个世界做做客。”“如果我不呢？”“那我就多开几个环陆桥，强大的空间扭矩会扯烂两个世界。”那个擎天柱摇晃着手里的酒杯，微笑着说，就好像在说“今晚吃什么”一样漫不经心。“你简直是疯了！”擎天柱摇摇头。  
“也可以这么说，或者说，这就是我。”“好吧，但是总得让我了解了解你的世界。”“大黄蜂会告诉你的。”“大黄蜂？”“那个世界也有大黄蜂。”  
擎天柱点点头，走进了环陆桥。  
这个世界几乎和自己的世界完全一样，只不过所有人都换了一个性格。他一出来就看到一个白色的机子悠闲地坐着，摇晃着手里的酒杯。“你不可以喝酒。”擎天柱本能的说道。“哦……好吧，不过他从来没管过我。”那个机子犹豫了一下，还是听话的放下了酒杯。“谁让你也是擎天柱呢。”  
“走吧，和我来。”以为是白bee要带自己参观，擎天柱没多想，就跟了上去。到了一个房间，大黄蜂设了个密码，转过身来看看擎天柱“好了，这样就没人进的来了。现在，我要你。”“？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？”擎天柱一脸懵，大黄蜂可不是这样的。  
“咳咳……我觉得你还是别这样的好。”擎天柱又习惯性的开始说教。这样的大黄蜂让他非常的、非常的、非常的不喜欢。大黄蜂搬出早就准备好的台词“我们是你们的镜像宇宙，这意味着我们知道你们所有不知道的事……包括大黄蜂怎样想你，确定不想要吗？”  
擎天柱确确实实的沉默了，作为领袖，他发誓不该表现出任何的情感，但是对于大黄蜂特殊的情愫，让他实在控制不住自己的好奇。  
再加上另一个大黄蜂主动的投怀送抱，让他实在控制不住啊……  
思想剧烈挣扎之际，大黄蜂已经主动坐到了他的腿上，伸手环住他的脖颈，冲着他的音频接收器缓缓吹气，用自己的身体摩擦着擎天柱的前挡板。“还在等什么？你对大黄蜂的情愫我可是一清二楚。”  
喉部齿轮动了动，擎天柱俯下身，吻上了大黄蜂，后者尽力配合着，回应着擎天柱的吻。大黄蜂可从来不会这样，每次和自己接吻，都害羞的关闭光镜，温度高的差点过载。  
弹开后挡板，露出早已湿润的对接口，大黄蜂蹭了蹭他的身体，示意他快一点。一只手抚摸着大黄蜂的对接口，另一只手在他后背上慢慢摩挲，释放出微小的电流。果然，这个大黄蜂的敏感点也是一样的。  
自己弹出输出管的下一秒，大黄蜂就自己坐了上去，一下子被温暖湿润的甬道包裹，擎天柱也不由得一声闷哼“你这样……会受伤的。”“看来你还是不了解大黄蜂啊……至少，身体内部。”这个大黄蜂冲着擎天柱的颈部吹气，挑逗着他的欲望。“这种程度，什么都不算。”说着，大黄蜂又扭了扭腰，输出管没入更深。  
擦过敏感点，惹得他几声轻哼。“怎么？你就指望我自己来？”微微适应了一下，大黄蜂又一次开始挑逗着擎天柱。这次，他没能再把持住。将大黄蜂放倒在床上，狠狠地探入，大黄蜂依旧全力配合着他，不断收缩的甬道紧紧吮吸着他的输出管。油箱垫片被顶住，大黄蜂控制不住的一声叫喊“唔～这还差不多。”顶开油箱垫片，更加深入的顶入大黄蜂的体内。被填满的满足感让大黄蜂不由得喘息出声，更多的润滑液涌了出来，让擎天柱的每个动作都带起一片水声。  
几下用力的顶入，擎天柱将交换液灌满了大黄蜂的油箱，身下的机子几乎过载，剧烈的喘息着。  
“现在，我可以告诉你，其实，大黄蜂的想法就是‘拥吻你是他最强烈的欲望’”

守着环陆桥，大黄蜂焦急的扇扇门翼，终于盼到了那个红蓝色身影。一见到他，立刻冲上去激动的抱住他。“大哥……”“你知道了？”“你也知道了？”两人相视一笑，就在刚才，终于打破了两人最后一层隔阂，打破了那个谁也不愿意说的秘密。擎天柱抱起大黄蜂，走向自己的房间，他等待这一刻太久了，一场与大黄蜂的欢愉。

 

end——


End file.
